tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wilberj
Welcome Hi there! Welcome to our Tractor Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Bolens Models Hi Wilberj thanks for the list of Bolens tractor models. Other than the couple of photos I took of them at shows I know little about them. Any additional info is welcome including links to web sites with information on them. Good look with your new Battleship Wiki, Other than knowing the names of a couple of the British ones its a subject I've no knowledge of. (Modified your links on your User page slightly so go to wiki front page and look link internal links instead of EL's) - Cheers BulldozerD11 12:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Bolens 1886 Hi Wilberj Thanks for adding the Bolens 1886 model entry, but the page needs a bit of a re write, as its a Copyright Violation to do a straight copy of another webs sites material unless it has a GDFL or similar license like Wikipedia uses (and credit the source clearlly as per Wikia copyright policy). If you refactor it a bit in your own words its OK (Some of it reads like advertising copy any way, as does the Bolens History bit) - Cheers for expanding section. Like the Table on the Model List page thats a great improvement. - BulldozerD11 02:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Wilber for updating the missing date on the Bolens 800. Any idea what engine is in the 800 as its also missing ? Not seen you for a bit, how is you wiki going ? - BulldozerD11 15:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for msg on my talk and adding engine info. :Yes time a problem, I find it takes far longer to write pages and get them looking right than you think. I found I dident have time for other wikia and wikipedia, unless I want a break from here. - Bolens is one of those bits i've not got any real knowledge of or time to research so only gets looked at when i have a photo to add. Got that many now from shows i end up knot knowing where to start. So many more manufacturers to ad as i look deeper into different brands and linked areas. :IIRC you wikia was on Battleships ? not a subject i know anything abut at all, other than visited HMS Belfast in London as a kid and been to the Historic Chatham Dockyard in Kent which was fascinating with the rope factory from 18th century - BulldozerD11 15:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC)